


[Podfic] Leave Your Marks Written Upon My Skin

by only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Steve Rogers, Chinese Translation Available, D/s elements, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rough Sex, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs
Summary: Podfic for "Podfic for "Leave Your Marks Written Upon My Skin," by blue_jack.“I want you to keep your hands right here, alright?”





	[Podfic] Leave Your Marks Written Upon My Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leave Your Marks Written Upon My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405555) by [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack). 



[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a1a81yb29rfb9cb/Leave_Your_Marks_Written_Upon_My_Skin.mp3/file)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. People seem especially hesitant about that when it comes to podfic, but please don't be shy. If you've enjoyed the story, please also take the time to let the author know. The original fic is linked to above.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage in the MCU Stony Discord.


End file.
